<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>broken toys by VenusV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235162">broken toys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusV/pseuds/VenusV'>VenusV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VIXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hyukvi - Freeform, M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusV/pseuds/VenusV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonshik? He forgot the drill. Hyuk? Maybe he came to care too much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Kim Wonshik | Ravi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>broken toys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sanghyuk stood there; in the doorway, looking with empty eyes as Wonshik hastily threw his few clothes and belonging in a suitcase. Sanghyuk wanted to say something, anything to take back the words he said moment before but found himself tongue tied. He could see the older boy’s eyes, shining with tears and so much hurt. </p><p>When Wonshik was done, he took one good look of the room, sighing audibly; carefully avoiding looking at the boy standing in the doorway. Then the next moment he was walking out of the room. Sanghyuk absently stepped aside, avoiding any kind of touch; it would be fair to either of them if they touched.</p><p>The older boy crouched down to pat their dog; who whimpered softly, scarred from their shouting earlier. Sanghyuk was sorry towards the poor thing, he was confused and fear was still on his face. </p><p>“Be good boy, don’t knock over things; I’ll come get you soon” Wonshik patted the dog, his voice cracking at the seams.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Sanghyuk managed to whisper as Wonshik tied his shoes; the older flinched but didn’t meet his eyes standing up. He stood there, face turned from Sanghyuk who picked on his nails; a nervous habit.</p><p>“You knew” Wonshik crocked out “you knew I had feeling for you; but you kept leading me on” his voice was raw and this was the first complete truth that came out of either of their mouths tonight</p><p>“Wonshik I–“</p><p>“No, in the end it’s my fault, I forgot the drill” Wonshik turned the door handle, the cold air came slapping their faces, biting and chill. “I forgot who you were and I let myself believe I would be different”</p><p>Sanghyuk ached, he realized that it hurt more than it did when Wonshik said all sort of hurtful things before; because this was the truth, the rest were just anger…but it still didn't hurt enough He wanted to say it wasn’t true, that Wonshik was different but no words came out of his mouth, Because those words wouldn’t be true.</p><p>“Goodbye Hyuk” Wonshik whispered stepping out of the door, “I hope you don’t break the next heart given to you” and shut the door softly. Sanghyuk stood in the hallway, feeling broken; his pieces scattered all over the place. </p><p>But he knew it wouldn’t last, the hurt, Wonshik was another one he lost, the ones he broke and pushed away. He walked back in and picked the phone; dialing a number. “Hello Hongbin, are you free tonight?”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>